1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates aroma diffusing night lamp system and more particularly, to an angle-adjustable night lamp assembly for aroma diffusing night lamp system that allows adjustment of the angular position of the electrical plug unit relative to the socket unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional night lamp does not allow adjustment of the angular position of the two parallel metal prongs of their electric plugs to fit different indoor installation requirements.
There are night lamps with an added aroma diffusing function. These night lamps combine an angle-adjustable night lamp unit and an aroma diffuser unit. When the night lamp unit of a night lamp is connected to a city power supply outlet, the radiating heat from the night lamp unit heats an aromatic substance, for example, essential oil in the aroma diffuser unit into vapor, providing a romantic atmosphere and enhancing the value of use of the night lamp.
Although conventional aroma diffusing night lamps allow adjustment of the installation angle of the night lamp unit, their angle-adjustable structure wears quickly with use or is difficult to be adjusted to the accurate angle. After installation, the applied essential oil may fall from the lampshade accidentally.
Further, regular aroma diffusing night lamps commonly use an incandescent lamp bulb to emit light and to heat the supplied aromatic substance. The heating efficiency of an incandescent lamp is low. Further, the aroma diffuser unit of a regular aroma diffusing night lamp is less stable. In consequence, a gap may be produced in the electric conducting structure, affecting the performance of electric conductivity. Further, regular aroma diffusing night lamps have no means to seal the electric conducting component parts. If the aromatic fluid leaks out, a short circuit accident may occur.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,259 discloses a directionally-adjustable LED spotlight that is comprised of a fixed heat sink and an LED-array-bearing structure, wherein LED-array-bearing structure is adjustably attached in a heat transfer relationship to the fixed heat sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,007 discloses an adjustable lamp, which includes a lamp and a scattering shade which is slidable on the lamp. The scattering shade has a front end coupled with a reflective blade which is bent at a selected angle to reflect light. By sliding the scattering shade on a light penetrative shade, the position of the reflective blade can be changed to alter the reflective direction of the light.
United States Patent Application 20070258242 discloses a lamp that includes at least one decorative bar, and at least one socket angle adjustably mounted on the decorative bar. Thus, the socket is angle adjustable relative to the decorative bar to adjust the angle of the electric bulb on the socket so as to satisfy a user's requirement.